It is proposed to develop with the M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute in cooperation with The University of Texas Health Science Centers and the Texas State Department of Health a cancer control program in selected public health regions. Working committees of the Oncology Council will develop plans for cancer control programs in education and training; screening and detection; epidemiology and prevention; and for cooperative treatment protocols. It is also proposed to develop in three different Texas public health regions, each with a unique and relatively fixed population, a network of cancer detection clinics where prospective epidemiological studies can be conducted, designed to identify individuals at risk for the development of selected cancers. It is also planned to develop methods for gathering and storing epidemiological data on these populations for retrieval as needed for analysis.